Fanon:Crayola (upcoming) color lineup
This list contains the complete fanmade Crayola crayon/colored pencil/marker lineup. The color lineup will consist of 184 regular crayon colors, 120 markers, 100 colored pencils, and 100 PipSqueaks markers. Crayons Regular crayons The original crayons are available in 8, 16, 24, 32, 48, 64, 96, 120, and 200. Chestnut will be renamed again, and anything featuring a complete list of Crayola colors will feature information on why this is in order not to confuse consumers. The 200 pack will introduce 64 new colors, using the 16 original Metallic FX colors (24 new ones will be released separately, as seen below) to make it to 200. Below, a * means that a color is fluorescent and a color marked (metallic) means that it is metallic. All new colors are marked (new). * 100 MPH. (new) * Almond * Amber (new) * Amethyst (new) * Antique Brass (metallic) * Antique Gold (new) * Apricot * Aquamarine * Asparagus * Atomic Tangerine* * Auro-Metal-Saurus (new) * Azure (new) * Baby Blue (new) * Ball Blue (new) * Banana Mania * Beaver * Bittersweet * Black * Black Pearl (new) * Blue * Blue Attitude* (new) * Blue Bell * Blue Bolt* (new) * Blue Green * Blue Violet * Blush * Brick Red * Bronze (metallic; new) * Brown * Burnt Orange * Burnt Sienna * Cadet Blue * Canary * Caribbean Green * Cerise * Cerulean * Cheddar Chip (new) * Chocolate Chip (new) * Citrus Blast (new) * Cobalt Blue (new) * Copper (metallic) * Cornflower * Cotton Candy * Crimson (new) * Dandelion * Denim * Desert Cactus (new) * Desert Sand * Diva Pink (new) * Dollar Bill (new) * Eggplant * Electric Blue* (new) * Electric Lime* * Fern * Fiery Orange* (new) * Fire Engine Red (new) *Forest Green *Fuchsia *Fuzzy Wuzzy *Geranium (new) *Ghostly Green* (new) *Glaucous (new) *Gold *Goldenrod *Granny Smith Apple *Grape (new) *Gray *Green *Green Yellow *Guppie Green (new) *Hot Magenta* *Hot Pink (new) *Inchworm *Indian Red *Indigo *Infra Red* (new) *Iris (new) *Jazzberry Jam *Jazzy Blue (new) *Jungle Green *Kelly Green (new) *Laser Lemon* *Lavender *Macaroni and Cheese *Magenta *Mahogany *Manatee *Mango Tango *Marigold (new) *Maroon *Mauve *Meat Brown (new) *Melon *Midnight Blue *Minty Green (new) *Mountain Meadow *Navy Blue *Neon Carrot* *Olive Green *Orange *Orange Circuit* (new) *Orange Peel (new) *Orchid *Outer Space *Outrageous Orange* *Pacific Blue *Peach *Periwinkle *Persimmon (new) *Piggy Pink *Pimento (new) *Pine Green *Pink *Pink Flamingo *Pink Sherbet *Platinum (metallic; new) *Plum *Purple Heart *Purple Mountains' Majesty *Purple Pizzazz* *Radical Red* *Raw Sienna *Razzle Dazzle Rose* *Razzmatazz *Red *Red Orange *Red Violet *Robin's Egg Blue *Rose Red (new) *Royal Blue (new) *Royal Pink (new) *Royal Purple *Safety Orange (new) *Saffron Yellow (new) *Salmon *Sandstorm (new) *Scarlet *Screamin' Green* *Sea Green *Sepia *Shadow *Shamrock *Shocking Pink* *Silver (metallic) *Sizzling Red (new) *Sky Blue *Spiro Disco Ball* (new) *Spring Green *Stormcloud (new) *Sunglow* *Sunny Side Up (new) *Sunset Orange *Surfin' Teal (new) *Swamp Green (new) *Tan *Tickle Me Pink *Timberwolf *Titanium Yellow (new) *Tomato (new) *Toolbox (new) *Tropical Rain Forest *Tropical Violet (new) *True Blue (new) *Tumbleweed *Turquoise Blue *UFO Green* (new) *Ultramarine Blue (new) *Ultra Violet* (new) *Unmellow Yellow* *Vermillon (new) *Violet (Purple) *Violet Red *Viridian Green (new) *Vivid Tangerine *Vivid Violet *White *Winter Blue (new) *Wild Blue Yonder *Wild Strawberry *Wild Watermelon* *Wisteria *Yellow *Yellow Green *Yellow Orange FX Normal Metallic These additions will consist of 16 colors; half of them are not new, while many of them are. For example, the Aztec Gold color is taken from the Silver Swirls collection, which will be reintroduced at the same time, and four names are taken from the Canadian 1987 metallic collection. * Cadmium Red * Sparkling Ocean * Scorchin' Sunburst * Mean Green * Twinklin' Tangerine * Glimmering Grape * Dazzling Denim * Twink Pink * Sparkling Carnation * Sunken Treasure * Aztec Gold * Rust * Space Shimmer * Bluetonium * Cast Iron * Alpha Sea Gem Tones Metallic These colors are the same as the 1994 American assortment. The color Amethyst now shares its name with a standard color, but the name of the Gem Tones color remains unchanged. * Amethyst * Emerald * Ruby * Sapphire * Jasper * Peridot * Citrine * Lapis Lazuli * Pink Pearl * Moonstone * Rose Quartz * Onyx * Tiger's Eye * Smoky Topaz * Jade * Malachite Heavy Metal and Shimmer-'N-Eon Metallic Available in Pizzazz Paks or in individual 8-packs, these crayons are either fluorescent or regular and have the ability to glow in black light or shine better or less on black paper. * Aged Copper * Brass * Shadow Blue * Misty Moss * Rockin' Red * Pop Pink * Cinnamon Satin * Purple Pizzazz * Turquoise Gem * Lightning Lime * Sunbathed Yellow * Shimmering Pink * Organic Orange * Gleaming Green * Wild Red * Metallic Mandarin Silver Swirls Reintroduction of original 1991 assortment. * Rusty Red * Cosmic Cobalt * Lilac Luster * Aztec Gold * Green Sheen * Misty Moss * Sugar Plum * Cinnamon Satin * Shadow Blue * Cerulean Frost * Pearly Purple * Steel Teal * Rose Dust * Glossy Grape * Copper Penny * Burnished Brown * Granite Gray * Mystic Maroon * Pewter Blue * Quick Silver * Polished Pine * Shiny Shamrock * Twilight Lavender * Wintergreen Dream Pearl Brite Reintroduction of 1997 assortment. * Caribbean Green Pearl * Aqua Pearl * Ocean Blue Pearl * Mandarin Pearl * Sunny Pearl * Ocean Green Pearl * Rose Pearl * Midnight Pearl * Sunset Pearl * Cultured Pearl * Mystic Pearl * Black Coral Pearl * Key Lime Pearl * Turquoise Pearl * Salmon Pearl * Orchid Pearl Glow These glow-in-the-dark crayons (three primary, three secondary colors, as well as one pink and one magenta) light up when exposed to light. * Ultra Blue * Ultra Red * Ultra Green * Ultra Orange * Ultra Pink * Ultra Purple * Ultra Yellow * Magic Magenta Gel The colors here (now named) show up better and shine on black paper and also work on white paper. * Blue * Brown * Green * Orange * Red * Violet (Purple) * Yellow * Pink * White * Sky Blue * Yellow Green * Magenta * Indigo * Macaroni and Cheese * Cerulean * Shocking Pink Color Mix-Up These eight crayons are made to release three different colors when used. * Mixed Veggies - Yellow, Olive Green, and Brown * Blazing Bonfire - Yellow, Orange, and Flame * Caribbean Current - Blue, Green, and Black * Warm and Fuzzy - Blue, Pink, and Purple * Florida Sunrise - Orange, Yellow, and Gold * Red Hot - Red, Hot Pink, and Vermillon * Star-Spangled Banner - Red, White, and Blue * Stormy Strata - Blue-Gray, Wild Blue Yonder, and Indigo Retired Colors To popular demand, these colors will be available in a large art kit, a special edition 140-count crayon pack, and in an individual box of 16. The 16-box will also contain specially-made versions of Midnight Blue, Peach, and Scarlet featuring their original standard names - Prussian Blue, Flesh, and Torch Red. * Green Blue * Orange Red * Orange Yellow * Violet Blue * Maize * Raw Umber * Blue Gray * Mulberry * Flesh * Prussian Blue * Blizzard Blue * Teal Blue * Magic Mint * Thistle * Torch Red Colored pencils Regular pencils There are now 120 pencils, all of which can be found in packs of 12, 24, 36, 50, and a Big Box of 120. Ten colors are fluorescent, and some are either taken from the crayon or marker lineups or new altogether. * Air (new) * Amaranth (new) * Aqua Green * Black * Blue * Blue Bell (new) * Blue Green * Blush (new) * Bronze Yellow * Brown * Bubble Gum * Cardinal (new) * Cerulean * Coal Black (new) * Cocoa * Cool Gray * Dark Brown * Electric Crimson (new) * Electric Lime (new) * Fire Brick (new) * Folly (new) * Gator Green (new) * Gold * Golden Yellow * Gray * Green * Harvest Gold * Iceberg (new) * Indigo (new) * Jade Green * Jazzberry Jam (new) * Lemon Yellow * Light Blue * Light Brown * Light Orange * Lilac * Lime Green * Magenta * Mahogany * Maize (new) * Mango * Maroon * Mauve * Metallic Blue * Metallic Bronze * Metallic Copper * Metallic Red (new) * Metallic Yellow (new) * Mouse (new) * Mustard (new) * Navy Blue * Olive * Orange * Orange Yellow (new) * Orchid * Otter Brown (new) * Outer Space (new) * Pale Blue (new) * Pale Green (new) * Pale Rose * Pastel Orange (new) * Pastel Red (new) * Peach * Pine Green * Pink * Plum * Purple Heart (new) * Raspberry * Red * Red Orange * Royal Purple (new) * Ruby Red * Salmon * Sand * Scarlet (new) * Silver * Sky Blue * Slate * Steel (new) * Sunglow (new) * Tan * Tart Orange (new) * Taupe * Teal * Terra Cotta (new) * True Blue * Turquoise * Venetian Red (new) * Violet (Purple) * Vivid Red (new) * Vivid Tangerine (new) * Warm Gray * Wild Blue Yonder (new) * Wild Strawberry (new) * Yellow * Yellow Green * Yellow Orange